


Nuestra historia

by M_N_Penz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Donuts, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Donde AX400 "Bianca" tiene un cliente favorito.«No sé que es el amor, pero puedo asegurarte que esta sonrisa es por ti y no está en mi programación.»•Donde RK800 "Connor" aprende a disfrutar de las sonrisas.«No sé que es el amor, pero tomar tu mano se ha convertido en el objetivo más importante de mi existencia. »





	Nuestra historia

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzaré diciendo que esta historia fue escrita sólo por diversión sin fines de lucro ni fama, con el único propósito de ver al guapo cazador de divergentes emparejado con alguien y descubriendo sus sentimientos.  
> Algo simple y mal intento de ser romántico, sorry. 
> 
> No tiene beta, entonces... habrá errores.

**RK800**

Como androide Connor no duerme, por supuesto, pero él tiene este modo de suspensión que se asemeja un poco al sueño de los humanos. Así que él "despierta" todos los días exactamente una hora antes de que suene la alarma de Hank y saca a pasear a Sumo; le dice "Buen día" al vecino que no se fue de la ciudad durante la evacuación, y también a la vecina que se fue, pero no tardó en regresar, temerosa de perder su hogar.

Connor ya está en casa cuando Hank despierta. Escucha los gruñidos del teniente, sus quejas ininteligibles mientras se asea, el ocasional grito "¡Deja de llenar el espejo con frases estúpidas!". Y Connor sonríe, una muesca pequeña de labios apretados, sintiendo un hormigueo que el viejo le enseñó a nombrar como _diversión_.

Connor camina detrás del teniente cuando entran a la estación, pese a que Hank le ha repetido mil veces que no lo haga, que no es un poodle, aunque lo parezca. No tiene que preocuparse por ordenar su escritorio porque él es organizado cada minuto de su horario laboral, y si hay algo fuera de lugar es debido a las pilas de hojas diarias o las molestas bromas del detective Reed que Connor ha aprendido muy bien a ignorar.

Connor trabaja rápido y meticuloso, en cada informe, en cada caso, en las visitas a escenas de crimen y en las -muy- frecuentes persecuciones. Hasta que Hank lo obliga a parar, con la excusa de "me importa un comino si eres un Redbull con patas, tienes que descansar y yo debo comer algo, maldita sea". Y se detienen frente a Chicken Feed o cualquier otro lugar de dudosa calidad que lleva a Connor a cuestionar los hábitos alimenticios de su compañero, respondido por gruñidos y maldiciones bajas, en una rutina de comedia barata que parece se ha vuelto imprescindible en su vida.

Pero hay una excepción que Connor tolera cada dos días en la poca saludable dieta del teniente: el androide se permite complacerlo con una o dos cajas de donas coloridas y cargadas de carbohidratos, "las mejores donas en Detroit" O'Mansley Donuts. Y cuando mira a la androide modelo AX400 que lo atiende y a su sonrisa amplia, humanamente amable, Connor sabe que volverá de nuevo.

 

**AX400**  

Todos los días, a las siete de la mañana, Bianca levanta las cortinas de su habitación, de la sala, de la habitación de los O'Mansley; se detiene unos minutos a ver la ciudad despertar, el bullicio que poco a poco retorna a Detroit después de la revolución androide.

Bianca sonríe al servir la ensalada a la señora O'Mansley y los waffles al señor O'Mansley porque esa es su programación, pero la _tibieza_ que siente en su cuerpo cuando le dicen "Cariño, ven a sentarte a la mesa con nosotros" no forma parte del sistema, si no de sus propios y recientemente descubiertos sentimientos.

A las nueve de la mañana Bianca abre la tienda de donas O'Mansley: sacudiendo, ordenando, atendiendo. No fue creada para ser un androide de ventas, pero tampoco lo fue para pensar y sentir, cambios que se han vuelto parte de su vida diaria en ese ajetreado nuevo mundo de libertades y decisiones.

Y cada dos días, a las doce del mediodía, ella espera que la campanilla de la puerta suene y vea a su cliente favorito entrar por ella. Bianca no sabe a ciencia cierta porqué su bomba de tirio parece acelerar su funcionamiento justo en esos momentos o porqué su unidad óptica se enfoca sólo en el androide RK800 que pide una caja de donas. Lo único que Bianca puede asegurar es que la sonrisa con la que lo despide sólo aparece cuando está él.

 


End file.
